Como una Bulma enfurece a un Vegeta
by carolightsnake
Summary: Bulma empuja a Vegeta a una entrevista y él se ve obligado a responder algunas preguntas.


Un tiempo atrás me pidieron que hiciera una entrevista con Vegeta, como lo había hecho con Bulma. Por diversión solo está el texto del príncipe, como una forma de que ustedes imaginen que le pudieron haber preguntado.

* * *

 **Como una Bulma enfurece a un Vegeta**

¿Eh?... ¿Dónde está la maldita sorpresa que me prometiste?... Un momento… ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Una qué?... Olvídalo, no voy a participar de esta estupidez… ¡Hmp!... De acuerdo, pero sabes que esta humillación me la cobraré más tarde… ¡Vete de una vez y deja de sonreír! … No le veo la maldita gracia… Y tú… ¡Si tú! Es que acaso ¿ves a otra humana con cara de boba en esta habitación? ¿De que demonios te ríes?... Por esta vez te perdonaré, y más te vale que seas breve. No tengo tu maldito tiempo… Sé más específica… Hmn, comprendo… Soy como todas las demás personas… ¿Qué yo sea específico? ¿qué acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando? Soy Vegeta, el gran príncipe de los saiyajins y si lo deseo podría hacerte polvo en este instante, sabandija… ¡No! Es decir, no es necesario que la llames… Para resumir, soy el hombre más fuerte del Universo… No. Ese inútil es pura boca… No. Yo no tengo amigos… ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que hago es simplemente tolerar su estúpida presencia… No. ¿Por qué tendría que trabajar?... Fui soldado, bajo el mando de un lagarto subdesarrolado… No voy a hablar de eso… ¿Qué acaso eres sorda? ¡No me place recordarlo!... Hmn, al fin una pregunta que si es interesante. Pensé que mi venganza jamás llegaría… Es una mujer que se dice inteligente y es poseedora de un carácter espantoso … ¿Más detalles? Por supuesto. Es gritona, vulgar, egoísta, pendenciera, mandona, terca, tramposa, orgullosa, engreída, manipuladora, embustera, presumida, escandalosa y todo el tiempo está diciéndome qué hacer. Pero nunca le obedezco… Porque a mí nadie, ¿me oyes? absolutamente nadie me dice que hacer … ¿Cómo?... Hmn, por esta vez podría hacerlo… Pero más te vale que omitas lo que diré a continuación… Cuando la conocí sinceramente no la soportaba, pensaba que era una mujer bastante tonta y vulgar, además de grosera. Pero supongo que con el paso del tiempo descubrí que poseía otras cualidades… No. No me voy a arriesgar a mencionarlas… Simplemente porque tú no sabes lo insufrible que se comporta cuando la alagan… Si tenemos un hijo… Es un mocoso normal... Es astuto, fuerte e inteligente, lo que no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de quién lo heredó… Te equivocas. De su madre sólo saco la apariencia … Digamos que ahora si estoy orgulloso de él… Como ocurrió no te incumbe… Si. Supongo que podría aceptar que me importan… ¡No voy a hablar de estúpidos sentimientos frente a una desconocida!… ¡Me importa una mierda lo que te haya prometido la conspiradora de mi mujer!... ¡Tsk! Sentimientos… No sirven para nada… Ja, ja, ja… No me hagas reír… ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?... ¡Eres tan ingenua como cualquiera de tu raza!... Cuando me convertí en super saiyajin fue por la frustración, la rabia y la ira que me embargaron por no poder superar a Kakaroto… No son sentimientos. Son estados saiyajins propios de los guerreros de élite, como yo… Si, eso es correcto. No nací en la Tierra… ¿A qué más vendría?... Ja, ja, ja. Me diviertes con tus idioteces… Claro que no vine a eso… ¿Por qué las terrícolas tienden a pensar que los príncipes necesariamente buscan una mujer para casarse con ella?... ¡Por supuesto que no fue por eso!... Vine simplemente a destruir la Tierra… No. Solo hubo una leve desviación de planes… No voy a referirme a eso… ¡Hmp!... ¡Déjame ver ese estúpido cuestionario!... ¡¿Qué mierda son estás preguntas?! … ¿Te las dio ella?... ¡Argg! ¡Cuando encuentre a Bulma voy a hacerla pagar caro por esto!... ¿Hum?... No. Simplemente le daré su merecido.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Espero que les hay gustado. Se me ocurrió escribirlo esta tarde, mientras revisaba antiguos reviews, buscando inspiración y al parecer funcionó.

Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
